Organic electronic devices such as organic electroluminescent (OEL) devices, including organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), are desirable for use in electronic media because of their thin profile, low weight, capability of obtaining a wide variety of emission colors, and low driving voltage. OLEDs have potential use in applications such as backlighting of graphics, pixelated displays, and large emissive graphics.
There has been continuing research and development of electroluminescent materials, electroactive materials, and charge transporting materials suitable for such devices and methods for making the devices. In some instances, materials have been selected or developed which facilitate one or more of these methods.
Pattern-wise thermal transfer of materials from donor sheets to receptor substrates has been proposed as one method for forming OEL devices. Selective thermal transfer of organic light emitters for formation of organic electroluminescent devices has been shown to be particularly useful.
There remains a need in the art for electroactive polymers and electroluminescent polymers that may be used in these devices and methods.